Chatlog: PPC Shipping Fest 2011
by Khroma
Summary: <html><head></head>PPC Shipping Fest Chatlog. Written in script format. For that, I apologize. This is a collaborative effort, with everyone playing as themself.</html>


21:21 July puts raw fish and ginger down Khroma's pants?

July invited Bronwyn into channel #PPC.

21:21 Khroma - GAH.

21:21 Khroma - WHATTHE!#$^%

21:21 *** Bronwyn joined #PPC

21:22 Bronwyn - hi?

21:22 +++ July has given op to Bronwyn

21:22 July - Hi, Bronwyn.

21:22 Bronwyn is bracing for being bopped

21:22 VM - Hi, Bryn.

21:22 Khroma takes the fish and ginger out of his pants.

21:22 Caddy-shack - You might want to fish those out of your pants Khroma.

21:22 Adamantine - did it again, Khroma

21:22 Bronwyn - hi

21:22 July - Shipfic fest on the board.

21:22 Khroma - WHAT WAS THAT FOR.

21:22 July -

21:22 Bronwyn -

21:22 Bronwyn - BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEE~

21:22 Khroma - Uh, hi.

21:22 Dann - 'allo, Bryn!

21:22 Bronwyn - Hiiiii~

21:22 July - Khroma: I just stuffed an expensive fish down your pants?

21:22 Khroma - I don't know how to feel about this.

21:22 Miah - Bryn!

21:22 Bronwyn is spawning plotbunnies

21:22 July - Now after you clean it and yourself off you can sell it for loads of money as long as it stays fresh.

21:23 Miah glomps Bronwyn

21:23 Bronwyn glomps Miah

21:23 VM - Hey, Bronwyn! That paper got an A!

21:23 Bronwyn - YAY!

21:23 Bronwyn -

21:23 Bronwyn glomps VM

21:23 Bronwyn - congrats!

21:23 Bronwyn - glad to have helped!

21:23 VM - I meant to tell you when you were on! The original idea, combined with your idea, turned out to be right on!

21:23 VM hugs Bryn

21:23 Miah - You wanna join me in the Secret and Unfindable Cusion Fort to stalk unsuspecting Boarders again this year?

21:23 VM - Thank you!

21:23 Bronwyn - sure, Miah!

21:24 Bronwyn -

21:24 VM - Unfortunately, I should probably go to bed before it gets too much later.

21:24 VM - Night, all!

21:24 Bronwyn - aiight

21:24 Khroma - Now I smell like ginger fish.

21:24 Bronwyn - g'night!

21:24 Khroma - Night.

21:24 Sonne - NIght

21:24 Maslab - Good night Miah

21:24 Caddy-shack - Goodnight VM!

21:24 Adamantine - night, VM

21:24 Bronwyn - ~

21:24 Data - G'night, VM

21:24 Sonne - Ther, ther, take a soap. I have plenty.

21:24 Miah - Google Docs is being weird.

21:25 Dann - 'night!

21:25 Khroma walks off to shower.

21:25 Sonne takes a soap out of a suspictious-looking place

21:25 Sonne - *there.

21:25 Miah - All of a sudden it has this wide blank space at the bottom of the page and I can't see the bar for changing the name or permisions.

21:25 Miah - Night VM

21:25 *** VM quit (Quit: .com ajax IRC Client)

21:26 *** Maslab is now known as Maslab|Away

21:26 Maslab|Away - bbiab

21:27 Caddy-shack informs his bailing friend of the fun new happenings in the PPC.

21:27 Sonne - I'm leaving, people.

21:27 Khroma - Fish in pants is not fun.

21:27 Caddy-shack hopes to install envy.

21:27 Sonne - Have a good night and nice dreams!

21:27 Khroma - Night.

21:27 Bronwyn - g'night, sonne

21:27 Miah - I can't invite you to the doc, Bryn. Any ideas?

21:27 *** Sonne quit (Quit: .com ajax IRC Client)

21:28 Data - G'night, So- Aw

21:28 Bronwyn - hmm

21:28 Khroma - Miah, who exactly are you shipping?

21:28 Miah - It was zoomed and wouldn't scroll up.

21:28 Miah - I haven't fully decided yet!

21:28 Khroma - Phew.

21:29 Miah - Ok. it is shared now.

21:29 Caddy-shack - .

21:29 Caddy-shack - Can i see?

21:29 Caddy-shack - *I

21:30 Miah - Hmm. Let me think about it for a minute.

21:32 *** Bronwyn quit (Quit: .com ajax IRC Client)

21:32 Khroma - Did you want any sort of description on the board for the shipfest?

21:32 Khroma - Because mine was pretty useless.

21:33 *** Bronwyn joined #PPC

21:33 Bronwyn - weeeeeeeiiiiiird

21:33 Bronwyn - chrome totally froze up

21:34 Khroma - That's because you're helping google take over the world by downloading their browser.

21:34 Bronwyn - but it's so handy

21:34 Caddy-shack silences Khroma with red tape.

21:34 Caddy-shack - No one must know...

21:34 Caddy-shack - .

21:34 Khroma - Mmph.

21:35 Bronwyn hugs Khroma

21:35 Bronwyn - poor Khroma

21:35 Khroma - Mmnmmnm *flails*

21:35 Caddy-shack throws Khroma into the Legoluster pit.

21:35 Caddy-shack - Mwahahaha!

21:35 Bronwyn hugs and drags Khroma away

21:35 Bronwyn kicks Caddy

21:35 Adamantine - that sounds like we have volunteers for shipping together

21:36 Bronwyn - Khroma is the next... volunteer.

21:36 Khroma wonders why the tape is red.

21:36 Adamantine - Dear Heavens, what have you people done to me?

21:36 Bronwyn is the local mad scientist

21:36 Khroma still cannot talk.

21:36 Khroma - Mmmrgl.

21:37 Caddy-shack - Hmmmm...

21:37 Data giggles

21:37 Bronwyn drags Khroma into the lab once he signs a waiver

21:37 Khroma isn't sure he really wants to sign this waiver.

21:37 Adamantine - I opted out not five minutes ago, and you've already got me contemplating a Bryn/Khroma ship

21:37 Data - Hah

21:37 Caddy-shack - An idea could be Data/Dann. Dann is a software person, and Data is an android.

21:37 Adamantine facepalms

21:37 Khroma - Cassy and Bryn are fighting over me.

21:37 Khroma - Oops, I can't talk.

21:37 Khroma - I mean, mmmrglmmnm

21:38 Data - But I'm not a... oh, never mind.

21:38 Caddy-shack - XD

21:38 Khroma - *Caddy, sorry.

21:38 Khroma - S is next to d.

21:38 Bronwyn will fight Cassy to the death!

21:38 Data replaces all of Bryn's weapons with pillows.

21:39 Khroma - But hey this cassy person is welcome to fight over me too.

21:39 Khroma - *mmmmnnnrglmnn

21:39 Bronwyn - Cassie, I mean.

21:39 Caddy-shack grabs Khroma with razor wire and tugs. Will not share with Bronwyn.

21:40 Data raises and eyebrow at Caddy.

21:40 Bronwyn shanks Caddy with a spork

21:40 Data - Er, an.

21:40 Bronwyn steals Khroma back

21:40 Bronwyn - grrrr

21:40 Bronwyn - I /kill/ you

21:40 Caddy-shack uses the Hook Shot to grab Khroma again.

21:40 Bronwyn - not you, Khroma.

21:40 Khroma - I hope the shippers are taking notes.

21:40 Khroma - *mmmrgl.

21:41 Adamantine - I can copy it for future reference If you'd like

21:41 Bronwyn sparta-kicks Caddy into the lego-lusters pit

21:41 Caddy-shack ties Hook Shot to bulldozer and pulls away from Bronwyn.

21:41 Caddy-shack - DX

21:41 Caddy-shack is still tied to Khroma.

21:41 Bronwyn rescues Khroma

Adamantine - Hey July, think we should include this little number in the archives?

Caddy-shack sends mousers after Bronwyn, and grabs Khroma and drives away in an ice cream truck.

July - Adamantine: Hm?

Caddy-shack - Alllll mine...

Bronwyn uses snipes Caddy's ice cream truck's wheels

Bronwyn breaks up

Bronwyn - in*

Khroma cannot eat icecream to to the duct tape.

Khroma - mmmgl.

Adamantine - we've got a Bryn/khroma/Caddy ship going on

Bronwyn steals khroma and blows up the truck

Caddy-shack attacks with baseball bat.

Bronwyn RUNS with Khroma in hand

July - ...Heh.

July - Some things never change.

July - 'Platinumyo dived through the nearest door and slammed it behind him. July was angry-again-and had threatened to destroy him, leaving remains that couldn't even fill a thimble, much less clog the eye of a needle. How did he manage to make her so angry all the time?'

Bronwyn runs with Khroma where Caddy can never go

Khroma is tied to Caddy, remember?

Bronwyn released Khroma from Caddy

Bronwyn is still where Caddy can't go

Caddy-shack ties Bronwyns little monkey brother to a radiator and make threats unless she gives him Khroma.

Bronwyn has Khroma

Bronwyn - you can keep 'im!

Caddy-shack - *Bronwyn's

Bronwyn keeps Khroma where Caddy can't go

Caddy-shack throws little brother to a pack or wargs.

Bronwyn watches with popcorn

Caddy-shack uses Acme-Portal Gun to chase after Bryn.

Bronwyn shares popcorn with Khroma

Artell goes to bed!

Khroma has duct tape over his mouth.

Adamantine - night, Artell

Khroma - mmmmrgl.

Dann - 'night!

Caddy-shack - Night Artell!

Khroma fails to eat popcorn.

Caddy-shack catches Bryn in inescapable bear hug.

Bronwyn is where Caddy can't go, even with portal guns

Caddy-shack can go everywhere...

Blue - Night Artell.

Bronwyn sparta-kicks Caddy

Bronwyn fleees with Khroma

Blue - Aagh, I'm literally shaking'

Blue - from adrenaline

Bronwyn - g'night, Artell

*** Caddy-shack is now known as Baddy-shack

Baddy-shack - Mwahahahaha!

Baddy-shack send out tentacles of pure tickelishness and grabs Khroma.

Bronwyn removes the duct tape over Khroma's mouth

Blue - Because here I am, being annoyed at this newbie on a secure forum for an organization of under-18s

Bronwyn yanks Khroma back

Bronwyn - miiiiiiiine!

Blue - And then he gets his /mom/ to show up

Khroma - OW. tape ow.

Baddy-shack - Miiiiiiiiine!

Blue - And she is angry and accusing me of bullying and has clearly not read the thread

Bronwyn - !

Baddy-shack yanks on Khroma's other arm.

Dann - A secret forum for international youth?

Baddy-shack - !

Bronwyn takes Khroma and fleeeeees where no canuckistanian dare go!

Blue - So I replied, and refuted her points, but oh my god I'm hopped up and there's no way I'm sleeping.

Bronwyn - !

Blue - And specific under-18s.

Blue - Not just any ones.

Khroma - OW arms. ow tape mouth.

Dann infiltrates in the name of old people everywhere

July - Heh.

Miah swoops in from the rafters and yanks Khroma away from both of you.

Blue - But I'm supposed to be confidential about it.

Baddy-shack follows like he would his heart.

Baddy-shack follows like he would his heart.

Bronwyn tackles Miah

Baddy-shack - D:

July - Amusing in retrospect: /ExEw5eBA

Data throws puppies into the mix and watches.

Blue - So argh, not sleeping.

Baddy-shack grabs Miah with tentacles and pulls her back down.

Bronwyn takes miah down, and steals Khroma back

Bronwyn runs for it!

July - Hehe.

Miah - Oooh puppies!

Baddy-shack pursues bryn!

Miah - Sorry Khroma totally distracted now.

Bronwyn flings sue hormones at Caddy

*** Maslab|Away is now known as Maslab

Adamantine - 'Lo Mas

Baddy-shack deflects them with manliness.

July - Oi!

July - DigitalSocrates!

Maslab - Hi

+++ July has given op to Bronwyn

Miah - hello

Khroma merely watches, being the dude in distress.

Adamantine - The Power is Yours!

Bronwyn huggles Khroma yay! I win!

Baddy-shack flyign tackles Bronwyn into a thorn buch.

Baddy-shack - *flying

Baddy-shack bites and scratches.

Bronwyn rolls to Baddy hits the bush first

Bronwyn - so*

Data sets the bush on fire and walks away.

Adamantine - I really need to stop throwing out cheesy lines whenever someone pulls out the op-hammer

Baddy-shack claws at Bronwyn's eyes.

Bronwyn flees carting Khroma

Baddy-shack chases like the wind!

*** Baddy-shack is now known as Caddy-shack

July - Hmmm.

July - I think Neshomeh and Phobos just accidentally agreed to being shipped into a three or moresome.

July - Since they said they're fine with being shipped alone or as a pair.

Caddy-shack - ...nice.

Caddy-shack - XD

*** Plat joined #PPC

Maslab - Hi Plat

Blue - Hi Plat.

Blue - Devious, July.

Khroma looks around wide-eyed, acting like a proper narrative device.

Caddy-shack - What colour is the mist that comes out of possessed canon's when they are exorcised?

Caddy-shack forgot.

Blue - Urple?

Data - Mist colored? Iunno.

Blue - If it was really bad, I can see it being urple

Khroma - What are you doing. Get back to chasing Bryn.

Khroma - I like being fought over.

Caddy-shack - Hmmm/

Adamantine - or beige, if it's the opposite

Data - Heh.

Caddy-shack - *.

Plat - I'm back.

Caddy-shack informs Luxury that Khroma and Bronwyn are up for a threesome, but only if she catches them.

Data steals Khroma away to a pirate ship while no one's looking.

Blue quietly ships Caddy/Bryn

Plat is up for whatever, he doesn't care.

Khroma - Plat, jump on the bandwagon and fight over me.

Bronwyn huggles Khroma

Bronwyn will kill anyone who DARE steal Khroma

Plat - Nah.

Plat - Too mainstream.

Plat only goes for indy ships.

Khroma thought he was on a pirate ship.

Blue mutters about foe yay

Caddy-shack knock out Bronwyn with a huge book, grabs Khroma and runs for the fleet.

Bronwyn is on the pirate ship too

Bronwyn is unknockoutable!

Bronwyn shoots Caddy in the back

Caddy-shack trips up Bryn

Bronwyn strangles Caddy with piano wire

Caddy-shack dunks her in a barrel of pirannas

Data - Hm. I wonder is an indy ship is faster than a pirate ship.

Caddy-shack - RRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Dann - Not if the pirate ship is the Black Pearl.

Adamantine - Quick question

Plat thinks of a way to make Black Pearl into inneundo.

Miah - BronwynTag

Bronwyn huggles Khroma

July laughs her head off.

July - 'Name: Junior Assistant Ibor

July - Date: ██/██/20██

July - Input: Five (5) issues of [REDACTED] pornographic magazine.

July - Setting: Very fine.

July - Output: [DATA EXPUNGED] of a naked woman.

July - OH GOD I FORGOT ABOUT CONSERVATION OF MASS OH GOD - Junior Assistant Ibor'

July - XD

Dann - Or Minerva, but she was more of a privateer

Caddy-shack - XD

Miah yanks Khroma away and replaces him with a mini=Hound of the Baskervilles.

Caddy-shack mini and flees for an escape ship.

Caddy-shack - *grabs mini

Adamantine - July: yeah, some of the stuff on that site is majorly disturbing

Data - 've been looking at SCPs I see, July.

July - Yup.

Caddy-shack remote detonates bomb, sinking ship bronwyn is on.

July - I go and read them every few months.

Khroma doesn't know where he is anymore.

Bronwyn isn't on the ship with Khroma

Miah - I stole you

Bronwyn is in a super special hiding spot with Khroma

Caddy-shack - Then who did I just blow up?

Miah - No one?

Bronwyn - you.

Caddy-shack look at civilean cruise ship sinking.

Caddy-shack - *civilian

Bronwyn huggles Khroma.

Bronwyn - totes worth it.

Caddy-shack - Oops.

Blue flies in and rescues the innocents

Blue and the non-innocents

Data steals Bryn /and Khroma. Because why not?

Bronwyn is stolen, but as long as she's with Khroma, doesn't mind. much.

Caddy-shack prepares arcane ritual to bind Khroma to within ten feet of Caddy-shack at all times.

Bronwyn snipes Caddy from a distance, stopping the ritual

Caddy-shack - D:

Caddy-shack is out of ideas. falls to ground of boat in desapir.

Caddy-shack - *despair

Bronwyn headshots Caddy with a sniper rifle all yoko like

Khroma - ;-; I'll be so mad at you if you die.

Khroma - I won't talk to you for a week.

Bronwyn - who?

Bronwyn - what?

Caddy-shack huggles mini green puppy, because he is ALL ALONE!

Bronwyn - I'm not gonna die

Bronwyn - I just head-shotted Caddy

Plat ships Plat with Plat.

Khroma - ;-;

Bronwyn - s'no worries

Plat - Awww yeah.

Khroma - don't shoot each other.

Bronwyn huggles Khroma

Data approves.

Caddy-shack dies a lonely, bloody death.

Bronwyn - Khroma! the boarder that launched a thousand attacks!

*** Caddy-shack is now known as Deady-shack

Miah - heheheh

Khroma - Bronwyn, please revive Caddy. ;-;

Deady-shack - X_X

Khroma - PLOT TWIST

Bronwyn - but

Bronwyn - but but

Bronwyn - I just did the IMPOSSIBLE shot

Bronwyn - to get you

Bronwyn -

Bronwyn sulks

Khroma - I know.

Miah hits Caddy in the head with Resurrection Staff ganked from Dorkness Rising

Khroma - But I miss him.

Bronwyn - D:

Khroma does the puppyeyes.

*** Deady-shack is now known as Caddy-shack

Bronwyn is heart-broken

Caddy-shack - Yay!

Bronwyn - you betrayed me!

Plat flexes everyone back to life.

Bronwyn leaves Khroma

Bronwyn glomps Plat

Khroma - ;-;

Data steals the revived Caddy-Shack and locks him in a room with Bryn and Khroma.

Caddy-shack - .

Blue cheers

Khroma doesn't know what to do anymore.

Caddy-shack - You know what this calls for?

22:10 Bronwyn sits int he corner, and sulks

22:10 Plat wears his leather pants.

22:10 Blue - Lustin gas?

22:10 Caddy-shack - A threesome, those solve everything.

22:11 Caddy-shack - Everything!

22:11 Plat - Not everything, Caddy.

22:11 Plat - They make messes.

22:11 Bronwyn portals out

22:11 Bronwyn glomps Plat

22:11 Caddy-shack - .

22:11 Plat - I am popular.

22:11 Miah - You could just basically copy all this mess for the shipfest.

22:11 Caddy-shack tunnels out with a spoon and yanks on one of Plat's arms.

22:12 Adamantine - I suggested that an hour ago

22:12 Miah - I know

22:12 Data sneaks into the room with Khroma

22:12 Plat - Later, I'm watchin MLP:FiM

22:12 Bronwyn sadfaces

22:12 Data - Aw. Turned down for ponies.

22:12 Bronwyn is unloved

22:13 Bronwyn sadfaces

22:13 Plat pats Bryn.

22:13 Plat - Bryn can watch ponies with me.

22:13 Caddy-shack makes a half hearted attempt to attack Bryn. completely misses and hits a bus full of pink sheep.

22:13 Bronwyn doesn't care

22:13 Caddy-shack hides behind couch so ha can watch too.

22:13 Caddy-shack - *he

22:14 Bronwyn flumps

22:14 Bronwyn sighs and flumps to the other side

22:14 Khroma doesn't know what to do anymore.

22:14 Plat - Winter Wrap-up, Winter Wrap-up~

22:14 Caddy-shack beans Bronwyn over the head with Khroma.

22:14 Bronwyn shrugs Khroma off

22:14 Khroma - ;-;

22:15 Miah initiates a group hug

22:15 Plat is 100% cooldere.

22:15 Bronwyn flumps

22:15 Caddy-shack deposits Khroma into the used up plot device bin.

22:15 Khroma puppyeyes.

22:15 Caddy-shack shuts it and leaves.

22:16 Bronwyn sadfaces

22:16 Bronwyn wishes she hadn't been betrayed

22:16 Caddy-shack ejects it out into space.

22:16 Khroma is alone in the dark.

22:16 Khroma has no one to give a handkercheif to.

22:16 *** Redeye is now known as Joe

22:16 Khroma puppyfaces in the dark, all ALONE.

22:16 Caddy-shack - Oh look! space sharks!

22:16 Caddy-shack watches them attack Khroma bin.

22:17 Caddy-shack - *Khroma's

22:17 Khroma goes into sadness-induced rage mode.

22:17 Plat - Yay, Fluttershy.

22:17 Plat watches ponies.

22:17 Caddy-shack decides he has used up enough time for chases, goes back to mision writing.

22:17 Bronwyn flumps

22:17 Khroma shreds the sharks until they are sharkmeat noodles.

22:17 Caddy-shack - *mission

22:18 Khroma chases caddy-shack.

22:18 Khroma punches him in the face.

22:18 Bronwyn sad-faces

22:18 Caddy-shack - DX

22:18 Khroma - JERK.

22:18 Caddy-shack bleeds over Bryn's shoes.

22:19 Plat - GUYS.

22:19 Bronwyn flumps

22:19 Plat - I'm trying to watch ponies.

22:19 Plat - Keep it down.

22:19 Data noms on ramen.

22:19 Caddy-shack draws funny pictures with his blood.

22:19 Khroma - SHUT UP, I'M ON A REVENGE SPREE.

22:19 Bronwyn just wants hugs

22:19 Khroma messes up his picture.

22:19 Plat grabs Khroma.

22:19 Plat breaks a table with him.

22:19 Khroma - OW.

22:19 Plat - SHUSH.

22:19 Caddy-shack - ;.;

22:19 Bronwyn flumps

22:19 Khroma - meep.

22:20 Plat hugs Bryn.

22:20 Bronwyn - ;.;

22:20 Miah initiates another group hug.

22:20 Bronwyn hugs Plat sadly

22:20 Joe - Ponies are serious business.

22:20 Plat slaps Caddy's tears away

22:20 Khroma just wants to be loved.

22:20 Plat - I AM HERE TO FIX YOUR PROBLEMS.

22:20 Bronwyn hugs Khroma

22:20 Khroma - ;-;

22:20 Khroma - subfest

22:20 Caddy-shack wonders how he gets itno so many harsh relationships.

22:20 Khroma - *sobfest

22:20 Khroma - though subs are good too.

22:21 Bronwyn huggles Khroma

22:21 Plat - I prefer to be on top.

22:21 Khroma - of my problems?

22:21 Bronwyn - ...

22:21 Data - I dunno. A subfest would be fitting the spirit of the shipfest. It wouldn't really get very far, though.

22:21 Caddy-shack - XD

22:21 Blue - Heh.

22:21 Khroma pats Bryn.

22:21 Miah - What time will you be back online tomorrow, Bryn?

22:21 Bronwyn - I dunno

22:22 Bronwyn - maybe 2-3 my time

22:22 Miah - I'm starting to nod off here.

22:22 Bronwyn - aiight

22:22 Bronwyn - go sleep, Miah

22:22 Khroma - CADDY. APOLOGIZE FOR THE SPACE SHARKS.

22:22 Blue - Night, Miah.

22:22 Miah - How many hours behind me are you?

22:22 Caddy-shack - Goodnight Miah

22:22 Adamantine - g'night, Miah

22:22 Khroma - night.

22:22 Bronwyn - it's...

22:22 Bronwyn - 8:21 my time

22:23 Bronwyn - g'night, Miah

22:23 Miah - So four

22:23 Bronwyn - yeah

22:23 Bronwyn - I guess

22:23 Maslab - Good night Miah

22:23 Caddy-shack - I am sorry for the space sharks.

22:23 Miah - I am working tomorrow. I won't be online until 7-8 your time

22:23 Khroma - ;-;

22:23 Caddy-shack - And the bin.

22:23 ..org - *** Notice - Received KILL message for Altric!~.. From NickServ Path: NickServ (GHOST command used by Altric_)

22:23 Khroma - I apologize for punching you in the face.

22:23 Bronwyn huggles Khroma

22:24 Miah - Well, I'll see you then, if you're here. Goodnight.

22:24 Khroma - Even though you deserved it.

22:24 Caddy-shack crawls off, defeated and crushed.

22:24 *** Miah quit (Quit: .com ajax IRC Client)

22:24 Khroma - ;-;

22:24 Bronwyn - g'night

22:24 Khroma hugs Caddy.

22:24 Caddy-shack falls asleep under couch.

22:24 Bronwyn puts a sticker on Khroma's forehead. it says Property of Bronwyn

22:24 Caddy-shack -

22:25 Khroma is torn.

22:25 Khroma - ;-;

22:25 Bronwyn - I...

22:25 Bronwyn - I guess you can be Caddy's

22:25 Bronwyn takes off the sticker

22:25 Khroma - ;-;

22:25 Bronwyn flumps over

22:25 Khroma hugs Bryn.

22:25 Caddy-shack finally has someone?

22:25 Bronwyn shoves Khroma towards Caddy

22:26 Khroma hugs Caddy.

22:26 Caddy-shack beleives that this would be a cool anime premise.

22:26 Khroma - It would be awesome.

22:26 Khroma - Now hug me back. :[

22:26 Adamantine - you could write a hundred-page novel with what's happened here tonight

22:27 Caddy-shack hugs Khroma back. Really tight.

22:27 Khroma - aargl.

22:27 Caddy-shack drags Khroma under couch.

22:27 Khroma - okay.

22:27 Bronwyn skulks away, sulking

22:27 Data takes out a sticker that reads Property of _ and sticks it on Caddy before tossing a pen at Bryn and waltzing off.

22:27 Bronwyn tackles Data

22:27 Bronwyn - YOU!

22:27 Data - Yosh?

22:27 Bronwyn drags Data away

22:27 Data - Oh dear.

22:27 Khroma - Data+Bryn should smooch so we can have a happy ending.

22:28 Khroma - (HINT)

22:28 Khroma - (HINT)

22:28 Caddy-shack - `So much for my happy ending!`

22:28 Caddy-shack sings

22:29 Data is forced to hit Caddy with a taser whilst being drug away.

22:29 Khroma - D:

22:29 Caddy-shack - ~Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead!~

22:29 Bronwyn kisses Data on the cheek

22:29 Plat arrests Data.

22:29 Bronwyn - bye-bye

22:29 Khroma helps Caddy up, then proceeds to offer him a handkercheif in a ridiculously dramatic fashion.

22:30 Maslab pokes Bryn at PM .

22:30 Khroma - (cue spotlight + music)

22:30 Bronwyn pines

22:30 Caddy-shack accepts handkercheif in the same overly dramatic way.

22:30 Data - Honest officer. I didn't know she was only fifteen! She started it!

22:30 Caddy-shack - XD

22:30 Maslab - Woah-kay then

22:30 Khroma - AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

And Caddy-Shack is now Khroma's-Shack.


End file.
